Routine
by Queen Tangerine
Summary: Kai likes spending Christmas alone, it's a routine for him, well, not anymore if Ming Ming has anything to say about it! Kai/Mimi! ONESHOT! I'M BACK!


**_Routine_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is just another Kai/Mimi oneshot from yours truly. Think of it as my Christmas present to you all. I love Kai/Mimi forever! It's MAH OTP! _**

**_Oh, yeah, before I forget, here's some of Kai's hair to make up for my extreme laziness in actually coming on this site. xD_**

**_Kai: .... why do you abuse my hair?_**

**_Um... Yeah, this is my new muse, Kai, he looks like Kai and has his first name! Isn't that cool? CLAP DAMMIT! And it's not your hair!_**

**_Kai: Whatever. This Oneshot goes out to all the Kai/Mimi fangirls/fanboys out there that stuck by Queen Tangerine in her massive laziness stage. She doesn't own a damn thing, and thank God too, because life is warped enough!_**

**_..... Asshole. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Christmas time.

The time of year in which everyone celebrates good tidings and good cheer and gets so inhumanly wasted that they have to grab the grass to keep from falling off the Earth. But for most people, Christmas is about spending time with the one you love.

Well, most people except Kai that is. He had a simple routine for Christmas: Spend it alone. There wasn't any particular person in his life right now, and he didn't particularly want anyone to celebrate it with.

Wasn't it bad enough he had to endure the torment that was the Bladebreakers, and the newly reformed BEGA Justice Five Team? Did he really have to sit through another half-assed rendition of lame Christmas songs sung from a drunk Tyson and Max? Not to mention their nasty habit of making out right in front of everyone, just because they could. It was enough to drive one insane really! That having been said, he prefers to spend Christmas alone.

There wasn't a reason for it, it was simply routine. Christmas was a time for lovers, and not someone as icy as Kai. Which was why he didn't particularly feel like getting up and answering Ming-Ming's small knock. She was easier to get along with then the rest during this time, mostly because she knew how much Kai truly disliked the twenty-fifth of December, and because she could enjoy a good silence. Right now, however, it would seem that she was intent on making him come out of his room and join the party as she slammed open his door, those pretty honey eyes he adored ablaze. The blazing look in her eyes convinced him that she wasn't going to take no for an answer on this particular topic.

"Come on Kai, you don't even have to like spending Christmas with us!" His girlfriend pleaded, as her beloved stubborn bluenette boyfriend refused to answer her. "Please?" She asked, her honey eyes taking advantage of his weakness for them. He could never say no to those eyes, and it annoyed him.

"No." She crossed her arms and gave an exasperated sigh. He had assumed, judging from her posture that she had given up, and smirked triumphantly as he had finally beaten his girlfriend's lovely eyes. However, that soon faded as a sly smirk replaced the defeated look on Ming Ming's face, and Kai suddenly began to wish he had run when he had the chance. She began taking a step toward him, and Kai, not being one to back down from anyone, not even his really sexy girlfriend stood his ground, until she got close enough for her breath to touch his nose.

"You know, I was planning on having a very speical Christmas present for you.." she trailed off with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows and pressed herself against him. Warmth shot down his chest, and his arms as Ming Ming began to rub them, grinning all the while. Now this interested Kai, it interested him greatly, although he would never admit it. She was turning him on, and she knew it. Suddenly, the cool breath and those warm touches were gone, and she was backing away from him smirking as she noted the dark and cloudy look that had taken over his eyes.

"Uh-un. You don't get to have this unless you come with me to Tyson's Christmas party.." she cooed, flashing brillant honey eyes that he knew weren't going to give up until he gave in, and with that tempting him, he gave in.

"Fine." She cheered, and then hugged him, although, he didn't let her pull away, he refused to. She looked back up at him, that cloudy and lustful look still in his eyes. Perhaps she had turned him on more then she wanted, because the next thing Ming-Ming knew, her boyfriend's mouth was pressed hard against hers, and his hands were making patterns down her spine, causing her to shiver. Finally, after a moment of heated passion, he pulled away, making her whine.

"First things first." He responded, before letting go of Ming Ming and strolling over to the door, slamming it shut, and locking it. Ming Ming gulped. She had begun to figure that she wasn't coming out of Kai's room anytime soon.

"Okay, okay! But not so hard this time, my hips were sore for a week!" She spoke before the distance between her and Kai closed, and she knew that they both had won in the end.

Totally worth it.

* * *

**_Ming Ming is such a tease, ne? I know this was horribly short, but I do plan on writing more on this lovely couple, I LOVES KAI/MIMI, THEY JUST GO TOGETHER LIKE HONEY AND PEANUT BUTTER! :D_**

**_Now, please review and show this pairing more love, dammit!_**

**_First reviewers get a piece of Kai's or Hiro's sexy hair! _**

**_Kai: What is it with you and hair this week? Is it your theme?_**

**_..Shut up. See you later my lovelies!_**


End file.
